Return
by Hitsugaya
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya have returned from their three years of training! Can Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke put astop to Akatsuki for good this time? Rated R for mature themes
1. Return

**Return**

Two men stood over Konoha on a beautiful morning, on the monument that represented the Fire Country's strongest warriors.

"Jiraiya…it is as if nothing has changed over the years", the young blond boy said quietly, admiring the beauty of his native country.

"Yes, hell it's hard to believe it has been three whole years. Now, let's make our way down there and get reacquainted with some old friends".

Naruto gave a faint smirk and said, "Right…let's go".

The two seemed highly confident, as of everything was fine, but it wasn't. A battle was approaching with the strongest opponents Naruto or Jiraiya had ever faced, Akatsuki. Wearing blue and gold jackets Naruto made it to Tsunade's compound, as Jiraiya made a quick "detour" to "run some errands".

Tsunade was staring out of a window. The beautiful blond woman had just awoken, but she drank from a bottle of Sake, with her lips glossed, watching the glorious sun arise from the east, sitting at her desk piled with paper-work. She even appeared glorious in a way herself, with the sun's beautiful rays shinning upon her. "Another troublesome day with more troublesome paperwork", she then sighed as she heard a faint bump behind her.

She turned swiftly to see Naruto, appearing even more foxish then when he left three years ago, with his beautiful blue eyes, and smooth blond hair. He was taller than before and appeared angelic in his blue and golden jacket. "Na-Naruto", Tsunade asked, "Is that you"?

"Who else, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto has returned to Konoha"! He said with astonishment.

"Wow, you've blossomed", Tsunade said blushing. "But…how did you get in here so fast"?

"New technique", Naruto stated somewhat calmly with a smirk.

"I think I know why you came. You're here for Sakura right"?

"Damn straight", Naruto said hapilly.

"Go downstairs, 5th door on the left, although she might be sleeping", Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

"And what's that suppose to mean"?

"Nothing, just go".

Naruto made his way down to Sakura's room in an instant, for he was "dying" to see her more than anyone. After knocking for five minutes on her door, Sakura finally opened it, exhausted from training her medical-jutsu for hours on end the night before.

"Whatthe hell, tell Tsunade I'll be upstairs in a minute",she said with a thin sheet over her beautiful body, nude, which she held so tightly that every curve in her body was visible, her pink-petal hair wild and untamed. She couldn't quite make Naruto out, especially since he changed so much, and due to her hand to eye coordination being a little off.

"Sakura-chan, don't tell me you don't recognize me", Naruto sighed and said, "What is it with everyone today, dattebayo"?

"_Sakura-chan", she thought, "Dattebayo"? _

Then she hugged this dark figure tightly and said, "Naruto, your back"! Naruto quickly began to blush and flutter; he hugged her back tightly and said, "Sakura-chan, I've missed you more than anyone.

Afterwards, Sakura stared down in embarrassment, then stampeded into her room and changed into something quickly. She came out blushing and said, "You know, you could have said something". Then she looked into his beautiful eyes, but the eyes she knew had changed. Even though they still held their beautiful color, they were arched higher, and not as wide as before.

She began to blush again, she said "Naruto, you look…different she said feeling undeniable feelings she hadn't felt since Sasuke's departure from Konoha.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Sakura decided to break the silence by saying, "Umm—so, why are you here".

Naruto's face quickly changed from a smile to a serious glare."It's time Sakura-chan; this time…we'll bring Sasuke back together".


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2:The Letter

"Naruto, do you really think you are ready to challenge Sasuke and how do you even know where he is", asked Sakura. "Sakura-chan… trust me, this time…I will win", Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade stood outside Sakura's door and said, "Naruto… I think it's about time I gave you something".

"Hey, what the hell, you've been out there all this time?!" Naruto screamed. Sakura chuckled, underneath Naruto's "cool" surface, he was still the hot headed "idiot" Sakura had come to know and love.

"Naruto, I have instructions to give you a gift, left to you…by your older brother. I trust that Jiraiya informed you on who he is". "Yes…" Naruto said with a grim look on his face.

Tsunade swiftly took Naruto and Sakura back upstairs to her room and began looking around in her closet for something. "Naruto…" Sakura said with a nervous look on her face. "If you don't mind me asking…do you really have any siblings"?

Naruto looked back at Sakura with a nervous smile and said, "I'll tell you later".

"Ah, here it is", said Tsunade with astonishment. She handed Naruto a dark green thin jacket that reached down to his legs. "So…this was 'his' eh", tears gathered in Naruto's eyes as he tried on the stylish garment, "So…Sakura-chan… do you like it"?

Sakura was a smart young lady and she knew Naruto was trying to change the subject. Even though she wanted to ask many questions, she restrained herself, for this was an emotional moment for Naruto, and tears were something she never saw before in his eyes.

Naruto wiped his eyes quickly, reached into his pockets, in his right he found several weirdly shaped shurikens, and in his left pocket he found a letter addressed to him.

"Eh, for me", said Naruto. He quickly unfolded the fairly large letter and began to read it to himself, which started, "Naruto, if you are reading this message, it means that I have perished in the mist of battle. My name is Shin Uzumaki… and was once your older brother". Naruto stopped reading the message at that very moment and said to Sakura, "Uhh—so…I think after we visit a few people, we should leave.

After Naruto and Sakura left they began walking silently together. "So Naruto, why are you so quiet…and how are we going to find Sasuke", Sakura asked. "Well…Jiraiya found Sasuke's location for me. It is on the outskirts of a small village called Shishi Village".

"Is it far from Konoha"? "Not really, it shouldn't take more than seven hours to get there by foot", Naruto replied smugly.

"What, that long", asked Sakura. "Well Sakura-chan, Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to put his hideout right next to Konoha. You're just lazy". "Shut the hell up"!!

Sakura began to chuckle again; and it seemed that Naruto was back to his "usual" self.

But Sakura was still curious about the note Naruto received in his pocket.

After visiting a few people and places (Ichiraku Ramen)… Naruto and Sakura left for Shishi village.


	3. Sorry

Chapter 3: Sorry…

After stopping at a hotel, Naruto began to take a shower as Sakura continued to read a novel she brought along with her. They had only been traveling for three hours, but as it began to get late, the two began to tire.

Naruto paid for the two bedded room, and while he took his long awaited shower, temptation was getting the best of Sakura. She was so curious about Naruto, she wanted know what was in this letter, what could make the boy she never saw shed a single tear cry like a little baby boy.

She began to think, _"I don't think he'd mine so much if I took a little peep"._

But instead of looking she continued to read her novel, even though it began to bore her.

"Ahh what the hell", her inner self stated. She began digging into Naruto's coat pockets like a madman; she couldn't wait to figure out what was going on.

"Here it is", she said as she began to read to herself.

The letter read, "Naruto, if you are reading this message, it means that I have perished in the mist of battle. My name is Shin Uzumaki… and was once your older brother". I was the Fourth Hokage of the Fire Country, Konoha, known as Yondaime.

Sakura was shocked upon reading this, and afterwards couldn't stop reading the letter.

"Naruto, our parents names were, Sho' and Tomoe Uzumaki.

Naruto, my beloved brother, my last gift to you was the demon lying inside your belly; I was the one who sealed the power of the demon fox inside of your body. I expect the villagers will not like you much and that is my fault, I apologize for the grief that you will have to suffer because of Kyuubi and my own selfishness"…

As Sakura got to the end of the letter, she realized that Naruto stood before her with a wet towel over himself, glaring at her. His body wet and sweating. She noticed that Naruto's body had become very muscular and also covered with scars. She began feeling feelings for him like never before that day.

_An Attraction_

And she also noticed the seal of Kyuubi on his stomach.

In her beautiful purple gown, she got up and hugged Naruto tightly, "Naruto, I'm so sorry". Tears began to rush down her eyes and his own, this was Sakura's first time ever finding out about Kyuubi, let alone seeing his seal.

Sakura stared Naruto deep into his beautiful angelic blue eyes and kissed him deeply, and when she did, everything ceased to exist. Afterwards they slept together in the same bed, cradled in each other's arms, Sakura, continuously repeating how sorry she was to him.

"It's okay Sakura-chan", Naruto said as he kissed her soft lips gently, "I've always wanted to tell you about Kyuubi, but was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't see me humane anymore, that you wouldn't accept me for who I was. "Naruto…you can always tell me anything", Sakura said with happiness, as she began to think about what had happened between the two.

After waking to each others faces the next morning, Naruto and Sakura kissed, and afterwards agreed to keep their new relationship "under wraps" until their mission was complete.

"Well Sakura, we only have an hour of a walk until we reach Shishi Village. The Sasuke we are about to meet with is not our childhood friend anymore,"Naruto said with caution.

"Naruto, I understand, lets go".


	4. The Sound's Demise

Chapter 4: The Sound's Demise

After walking for a half an hour, Naruto was able to make out Shishi village and after a few minutes, he saw an image that would never leave his mind…

Naruto paused and said, "Sakura-chan…I think we found him".

Sakura almost barfed at the site of the number of bodies that lay dormant on the ground, beaten, bleeding, and destroyed. A man with dark long hair stood upon a very large pole, admiring the utter chaos around him, he even smiled.

The Village of the Hidden Sound was no more.

Naruto balled his fist with so much intensity, blood dripped from his palm. "Sasuke..." he muttered. "Even Orochimaru's clan did not disserve this"!

Sakura looked up in disgust. The boy she once admired and loved with all her heart was now just a distant memory.

The young prodigy of the Uchiha clan looked back with a smirk, the three pupils in his eyes dancing around in circles. "Naruto"?

"Sasuke"…

He then laughed and said, "I've heard a few rumors you returned back to that pathetic village, I also hear…you're looking for me"?

"Sasuke…did you do this", Sakura asked angrily.

"Actually…no, I didn't", he said.

"Eh, you didn't do this, then who the hell did"?!, Naruto said screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Dunno, but I think I have an idea"…

"Akatsuki…" Naruto said angrily.

"Sasuke…you sound almost disappointed that the Sound was decimated like this. Naruto told me that Orochimaru was going to take your body…where were you when all of this happened", Sakura asked curiously.

"I was running an errand for Kabuto for some kind of medicine for Orochimaru, and when I got back it was like this", Sasuke explained calmly.

"It's actually a luxury, I was planning to kill Orochimaru and destroy this place when I got back…like I would let that fool obtain the sharingan"…

"Naruto…we never got to finish our battle last time", Sasuke said happily.

Naruto smirked, "Let's do it".

Sakura looked at Naruto then back at Sasuke and said, "Naruto we are here to take him back and convince him to help us. Are you really going to fight him, right here, right now? Why"?

"Sakura-chan", Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear. "We have something to settle, I knew this moment would come soon enough…I can take him".

Sakura smiled and said, "Then hurry up you idiot".

Naruto then gave her a very bright smile in return to her own along with a kiss on her forehead; I'll take care of em'"!

Afterwards, Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke you ARE going to help us defeat Akatsuki…and you ARE going back to Konoha with us…together", he said as his beautiful smile changed into a serious glare.

Sasuke jumped off of the pole in a flash and stood into what appeared to be the eyes of Naruto and said, "I've learned some new tricks Naruto…are you ready"?

Naruto didn't say a word to his former rival and friend, looking into the monstrous eyes of the magenkyou sharingan.

Sakura felt helpless looking into what could be the biggest brawl she had ever seen as Naruto and Sasuke prepared to face off against each other.

Pretty good, eh? I can't wait to start the brawl!!

Next Chapter: Rematch


	5. Rematch!

Chapter 5: Rematch

Naruto began to laugh at his former rival as they stood face to face over the large number of dead bodies around them.

"Sasuke… even you cannot defeat me anymore".

Sasuke cringed and began to irritate. "What makes you so confident Naruto"?

Naruto replied to this question with two simple words; "You're weak".

After hearing that comment, without any warning, Sasuke smiled and swiftly disappeared with what appeared to be a taijutsu style even faster than (Rock) Lee's.

Naruto stood quietly with an indescribable confidence in his face and a new taijutsu style as well.

"Bring it…weakling"!

Sasuke then began to through furious flurries of kick and punch combos while Naruto dodged them very gracefully and easily.

"Is that all? I can see your moves as if you were moving in slow motion, grandma", Naruto said with another smirk on his face as he counter-attacked with one of the weirdly shaped kunai he found in his coat pocket.

Sasuke jumped up to dodge it, but as he began to show a faint smirk he turned swiftly to see a terribly large explosion from the kunai Naruto threw. This even more infuriated him, even though he wasn't hurt in the slightest way.

"I would say play time is over Naruto", he said calmly with the smile he had before completely wiped from his face.

"Very well", Naruto said as he disappeared with a loud "poof" noise.

"What, a kage-bushin"!? Sasuke said angrily as he looked around for the genuine article of Naruto.

Sasuke spotted him as he stood from the same pole he himself stood from earlier.

"I can see why you like this thing; you can see the clouds very nicely…I bet Shikamaru would adore this place".

Sasuke began to irritate even more and said, "You bastard, I'll teach you a lesson you drop-out"!

Sakura was surprised, she didn't think Naruto could improve this much while he was gone and her mind began wondering about what kind of training and hard work he went through in the three years.

But after a while none of that "stuff" mattered; as long as she could watch him fight in such a graceful yet silly manner, everything was okay. She began to chuckle again.

Sasuke glared back at her and said, "Sakura…you still are annoying me; after all of these years that have passed", then he smiled a nervously.

"Naruto, you want to destroy Akatsuki right", Sasuke asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah".

"Then you're gonna' have to be able to overcome my strongest technique, are you ready", Sasuke asked willingly and smiling diligently at the same time.

"Yeah, I can take anything you can throw at me Sasuke…chan".

"Okay big man…Magenkyou Sharingan!", he shouted as the three other pupils in each of Sasuke's eyes turned into a "spike" like shape.

Naruto was drawn in by the terror that was the Tsukuyomi-jutsu that even Naruto's sensei, Kakashi was paralyzed by its madness.

Naruto paused as everything around him suddenly turned into a dull colored red and black.

Then, Naruto slowly closed his eyes and re-opened them. But that moment, what Sakura saw would never leave her mind that day, in the eyes of the man she had come to love.

_The eyes of a demon…._


End file.
